Petunia's Letter
by leopardsinger
Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and Regulus was good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not, nor will we ever, own Harry Potter. We are just playing in J.K. Rowling's sandbox for a little while. **

**AN: Hello! Ladybugbear2 here, me and my big sis decided that we wanted to try writing an HP fic together. I have posted before, but most of those fics are on hiatus seeing as my muse has decided to leave me. But I can write this with my sis, thankfully. Maybe this story will help get my muse up and running again. Or find me a new one… **

**AN: Hi, I'm Leopardsinger and this is my first story ever. As stated above, my sister and I are writing this together. We are currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested, but we are making it since we have two pairs of eyes reading what we write. Enjoy! **

Petunia's letter

Chapter 1

As the owl flew in the window Lily thought back to the first time she and Petunia had heard what they were.

She and Tuney had been racing to the swing set in the park,

"Come on Lily! Last one to the swing set has to do the other's chores for the day!" Petunia yelled as she raced her sister to the swings.

"No Fair Tuney! You had a head start! Lily whined as she got to the swings about a half-step behind her big sister.

"It doesn't have to be fair; I still won, so there!" Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister in response." Here, I have an idea, let's race to see who can jump the furthest off the swings. If you win I have to do your chores and you don't have to do any chores for me, but if I win, you have to do my chores today and tomorrow". "Sure" said Lily placated by this deal. They hopped on the swings and started swinging as fast as they could. As soon as they were about the same height, they yelled 1, 2, 3, JUMP! Petunia flew the highest but Lily definitely flew the furthest; after landing she stuck out her tongue and yelled "ha, I won!" Petunia stuck her nose in the air and flounced off. Suddenly a boy with dark greasy hair and mismatched, over-large clothes popped out from behind the bushes where he had been hiding.

He had said that both of them were witches, said that his mum was one and that he was a wizard. At first they had yelled at him for calling them an ugly name but then they realized that he had called his mum one and they figured that maybe he was telling the truth. They had listened to his explanation and decided to see if his mum would back his story. She had, and ended up talking to their parents about it. They had been shocked, but that is to be expected when you find out that your two daughters are witches. Well, their dad had anyway; their mum had looked resigned, which confused them immensely. They looked back and forth between their parents, who were whispering. Suddenly their parents disappeared into their room. The girls sat against the door trying their hardest to listen to them. They heard their parents head toward the door and they quickly scrambled away from it and tried to pretend they hadn't been listening. Finally their mum told them that she came from a family of wizards and witches and was what they call a squib, which meant she had no magic in her. She told them that they were indeed witches and when they turned eleven they would be allowed to go to a school in Scotland that would teach them more about their abilities. Excited, they couldn't wait for that day to come for both of them.

The owl flew in and dropped a very serious looking letter that had Petunia's name on it onto her lap. Excitedly she opened the letter as Lily watched anxiously to see what kind of letter an owl would bring. She opened the letter and was startled to find two pieces of parchment. The first one read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>Dear Miss. Petunia Evans,<em>

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

The second page read:__

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<br>_

_The Dark Arts: A Guide On Defense  
>by Marcus Shields<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Wow Tuney, you got your letter!" Lily said. Petunia, while very excited had to keep up her prim and proper nature, so she smiled wide and said

"See, now I'm better than you, because I get to go to Hogwarts first!"

Then she flounced into the living room where her parents were watching the telly and made them turn it off so that she could show them her letter. Her dad, having been placated by her mum about this letter, read it over and handed it to his wife as he thought of all the money that would be needed for the school items. Her mum was the first to speak; very excitedly she told them they would be heading to Diagon Alley later that day to join the hustle and bustle of the many witches and wizards getting ready for school. Their first item on the list was to get an owl so that they could communicate with Petunia. They found a beautiful brown tawny owl that was sleeping quietly in her cage. Lily, being the curious child that she was decided to poke the owl to make sure that she was still alive. "Lily don't!" Petunia yelled, waking the owl from its reverie. It blinked both eyes, looked at them and then promptly went back to sleep. They decided that even though it was a beautiful owl, they wanted to make sure that the owl would not fall asleep on its way to deliver a note. Then they found a beautiful black night owl that would blend in perfectly with the sky if it wanted to hunt at night. They liked the owl, but then they looked at the price tag. Finally they saw a beautiful snowy owl that seemed just right. They showed their parents the price tag and it was a reasonably priced owl. They paid for the owl, cage, and treats. They walked out of the store fighting over what to name the owl. Lily wanted to name it snowy for its beautiful colour, but Petunia thought that it was a stupid name and refused to take the owl with her to school if it was named snowy. Finally their mum stepped in after tiring of their incessant arguing. She told them that since they could not decide she would name the owl herself. She chose Camellia which she explained was the name of a white flower. She told them that since their names were flower names, it would be fitting to give her a flower name as well. Their next stop was to get Petunia's wand. They walked into an odd shop named Ollivander's wands and waited quietly as the store owner mumbled to himself in some corner of the store. Finally Lily, tired of waiting, decided to ring the bell on his desk. He slid over on his ladder and welcomed them into his shop. He took one look at their mum and said "you are a Prewett are you not?" She quietly nodded and stepped back hoping to divert his attention to her daughter. He would not be swayed, he told her that he didn't remember her ever coming into his shop and inquired as to why when her siblings did. Lily being the precocious child that she was spoke out saying

"My mum is a squib!"

Petunia, aghast at her sister, told her not to say something like that again. Quickly before the girls could get into another fight, their mum stepped in and explained that she was, in fact, a squib and that her parents kept her hidden to keep her from the ridicule that was sure to come. But there was a dark look on her face that told them that there was probably more to that story than she was willing to tell. "Now, I am here to get a wand for my daughter and would appreciate if we could get started." Ollivander, realizing that the conversation was over, decided to oblige Mrs. Evans and begin the task of finding a wand for the young witch. He grabbed an odd looking tape measure. After measuring every space on her body, including the space under her nose, he shot off to find a wand. He came out with wand after wand but none seemed to work quite right, she must have tried almost 10 wands until he came back with a wand which he said was willow, 11 inches long and had a hippogriff's talon for a core. The minute she held the wand, she knew that this was the right one. They bought it immediately and set off to buy Petunia's books. Once they were outside the shop Petunia turned towards her mum and asked carefully,

"What's a, Hippogriff?"

Her mum smiled down at her and said,

"I wondered when you were going to ask. A hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the hind legs and tail of a horse. They are very majestic creatures who demand respect at all times. If you ever come across one, don't go up to it immediately, bow first and if it bows back you may approach it, never insult a hippogriff. Petunia shuddered and said "I hope I never see one." The next stop was Flourish and Blotts to pick up the books needed for the year. Petunia and Lily were amazed at all of the wonderful things that went on in the store. They quickly found the books and were pushed out of the store by their mother who was hoping to get out of the craziness of school shopping. Finally after a few more shops, the apothecary had been Lily's favorite, they were ready to leave. When they got home Petunia quickly ran upstairs to deposit her things, while her dad tried to put together the perch for Camellia. Finally he was able to get it together, and Petunia took her out of the cage so she could get used to their house. She flew around the house a few times while their dad grumbled about birds and messes. She finally landed on her perch and started to groom herself.

The rest of the summer dragged on for Petunia as she anxiously awaited September 1. She spent most of the summer going over her new course books with Lily, who had decided that she was going to learn all she could before next year so she would be ready. Finally the day arrived, and they all climbed into the car and drove to the train station with all of her things. They found the pillar that they needed and her mum explained what she needed to do. At first she had just stared at her mum, thinking she was playing a joke on her. But she quickly realized that this wasn't the case and that she actually was going to have to run at a solid brick wall. She went first, but was quickly followed by the rest of her family. She, her father, and Lily were all looking in wonder at the scarlet colored train that seemed to be wrapped in a blanket of steam. Petunia turned towards her sister and grinned before saying, "This is going to be the best year ever!"

Lily smiled sadly at her older sister and gave her a huge hug before saying, "Don't forget about me! I love you!"

Petunia smiled at her younger sister and then turned towards her parents who were both looking at her with a mixture of pride and trepidation.

"Write as often as you can, okay Petunia?" her father said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I promise I will! I'll write as soon as I get into my dormitory." She replied quickly before turning to her mum.

She smiled up at her before giving her a big hug and saying

"I'll miss you sooo much mummy!"

"I'll miss you too my flower, now run along before you miss your train." Her mum gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then sent her on her way.

She walked off, but had to get one last glimpse of her family. With a big sigh she turned back around and boarded the train.

**AN: Seeing as this is our first fic together, we would really like to know what you think. Please review and tell us what we can change. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. **

**We will be posting every Monday so look for the story then. If anything changes we will let you know. **

Petunia's Letter

Chapter 2

Once on the train, she walked down the hall looking at all of the compartments full of much older kids. There didn't seem to be anyone her age, and certainly no one who looked as lost as she felt. She had never before missed her little sister as much as at that moment. Lily always knew what to do. Finally she found a compartment with a single person in it. She opened the door and asked if she could sit down, the girl nodded and she quickly closed the door bringing her luggage in. After struggling for a little while to get her luggage into the overhead, the girl turned to her and said

"Here, let me help you, Windgardium Leviosa, there you go, my name is Alice by the way"

Shocked, Petunia just nodded. "You're a first year aren't you?" Alice asked knowingly

Petunia nodded again, feeling dumb, she tried out a few words. "I-I'm Petunia Evans, how do you know that spell?"

"Windgardium Leviosa? Oh that's an easy spell; all first years learn it in charms around Christmas time. I'm a second year so I already know quite a few spells." Taking a deep breath she asked one more question. "You're a muggleborn aren't you?"

A-a what?" Petunia asked, confused.

"A muggleborn, you know non-magical parents." Alice explained this all very fast.

"Actually, my mum is a squib, but my dad's a muggle."

"Well then you're a half-blood, there are tons of half-bloods here" What family is your mum from?"

"Prewett" Petunia answered. She was beginning to like this girl, despite the fact that she talked a million miles a minute.

Alice gasped "Really? That's my family!"

Petunia looked at her with wide eyes. "Your mum must be the daughter they didn't talk about. What is her name?"

"Christine" Petunia said quickly, happy to have found someone who might be related to her.

Alice looked thoughtful and said"I'll owl my mum when we get to the school and ask her about it. There are tons of Prewetts in the wizarding world since practically all of the purebloods are related."

The compartment door opened and in walked a boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Hi Frank!" Alice said,"This is Petunia, she's a first year." Shyly, the boy nodded and smiled, "Hi Petunia" he said. Alice then started asking Frank about his summer. Petunia watched the two interact with interest. She wasn't sure what to think of her two new friends. Finally the train pulled to a stop and the prefects began to lead them off of the train. Once Petunia stopped swaying from the motion of the train, she realized that the first years were separate from the rest of the school and ran up to join them. A giant man, with feet the size of baby dolphins, and hands the size of trashcan lids, walked over to them and introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, began to lead them over to some boats. She got in one of the boats with three other kids and sat down carefully, hoping that she wouldn't fall in. She had never been particularly fond of boats. The boat ride was silent as they looked at the scenery around them. Up ahead was a gigantic castle where she assumed they would be staying. Finally, the boats came to a stop and they all carefully got out. Hagrid made sure they were all out safely before leading them up to a staircase where they were met by a very strict looking woman with a green cloak and a pointed hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. It was at this moment she wished she was with her new friends instead of with a bunch of people she didn't know. The professor led them into a hallway with a huge set of doors at the end of it. As she walked through the doors she let out an involuntary gasp, the hall was huge. It was filled with banners, floating candles and rows of tables where students sat talking animatedly, but the thing that surprised her most was the plethora of ghosts that were in the hall. There was also a queer little man who looked not quite solid, but then gain he wasn't as transparent as the ghosts. At the front of the room was a very old man with long white hair wearing a dark purple cloak he looked as though he was scanning the new students, almost as if he was looking for prospective talent, or future trouble makers. They followed the professor to the front of the hall and lined up against the stage. She explained the concept of the sorting hat and let it tell its tale. It then called them up name by name, starting with Gerard Abbott who promptly got placed in Hufflepuff. The next up was a prissy looking girl named Narcissa Black who was also sorted quite quickly, into Slytherin. When she at last heard her name, she shyly walked up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall put the hat on her head and to her surprise it began to talk into her ear, _"Petunia Evans, tricky, very tricky, I can see you would like to be in the same house as your new friend, but it would be unwise, yes, very unwise to place you there. You would do well in Hufflepuff, there's no doubt about that, but no, I can see it here, you would do well in Slytherin, yes, it seems you are meant to bring a certain unity that wasn't there before. If only to a few people. Therefore I will put you in _"**Slytherin!**" The table she assumed was Slytherin cheered and she walked over to the table to join them. She glanced across the room at Alice and frowned since she had hoped to be with her, but quickly turned back toward the front where the others were being sorted. After a while the Professor rolled up her piece of parchment and picked up the stool that held the sorting hat and quickly made them disappear before walking back to her seat. With a few wisely chosen words and a wave of his hand the headmaster made piles upon piles of food appear on the formerly empty platters.

She thoroughly enjoyed the meal and figured she could get used to this. Once the meal was finished she followed the other Slytherin first years down to their common room with the prefect in the lead. When they got to the dungeons the prefect said the password "Pure" and they walked in. She looked around the common room and shivered despite herself, it was so green! The prefect explained where they girl and boys dormitories were and she headed to her room, anxious to write a letter to her family. When she got into her room she saw that all of her things were already in their place. She got out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily,_

_So far I love it here. Everything is so different. I met a girl on the train named Alice Prewett and she said that we might be related! Isn't that so cool? Lily, I can't wait for you to come here, you will love it. Oh by the way, I'm in Slytherin. I was hoping to be in Gryffindor with Alice but the sorting hat put me in Slytherin saying something about how I could help unite the house or at least a few people? I don't know, it seemed a bit off its rocker if you ask me, but then, it is a hat. I haven't met any of my roommates, but I'm sure I will soon. I miss you all very much._

_Love, _

_Petunia_

She folded the letter and gave it to Camellia hoping that it would be ok if she took a letter this late at night. Camellia seemed to know what to do and flew off into the night.

In London her family was sitting in the living room watching the telly when an owl swooped in and landed on the couch arm. "Camellia" Lily shouted. "Lily, don't shout in the house" her mum reprimanded. Her mum took the letter off of the owl's leg and fed her a treat. She opened the letter and read it out loud, stopping only at the part of Petunia meeting Alice. She then continued on with the letter hoping that her family hadn't noticed. Lily was so excited about the letter that she got a piece of paper and pen out immediately wanting to write back to her sister. Her mum told her to wait and they would all write a letter together. Lily's dad, however, had not missed the pause in her reading and was interested in knowing why. He also knew that if he pushed too hard his wife would shut down completely. He had to bide his time and hope that she would be willing to share any kind of insight into her true childhood. Christine Evans was not someone who easily shared things from her past, even with her husband. She knew she needed to tell him, but she wasn't sure she was ready for him to know all about the loneliness and shame her family had forced upon her. The Prewetts were good people for the most part, but being a squib was not something they took lightly.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Petunia was getting ready for her first night in the big castle. She had some new roommates that she had yet to actually get to know. She knew their names, and that was the extent of it. Narcissa Black, Evelina De Luca, and Belinda Greengrass. She decided that it was time to get to know the girls that she would spend seven years with. She walked over to where they were talking and sat down. They didn't notice at first. Narcissa was the first one to notice and she stopped the girls with a flick of her hand. Looking imperiously over at her she said "and you are…"

"Petunia Evans" she said quietly," but my mum was a Prewett."

Narcissa, mollified that she was at least a half blood, welcomed her into the group and they went back into talking about whatever they were discussing before she joined them. Finally they switched over to the topic of boys. This was a topic that Petunia was eager to hear as she wasn't familiar with the boys around Hogwarts. She found out that Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy and Belinda Greengrass was betrothed to Philip Parkinson. She found out that Evelina was from Italy and betrothed to someone she didn't like. Petunia told them that since she had been raised in a muggle home, she wasn't betrothed to anyone yet. Narcissa chuckled softly and said that she has suspected as much, and that they would have to do a search to see if they could find someone suitable for her. They finally went to bed in the early morning.

When the sun came up, Petunia groaned looking at the clock. She lay there for a little bit and then decided that she actually needed to get up and get ready for her first day of class. The other girls were already in the bathroom getting ready. They pulled out their uniforms that were neatly pressed and folded and put them on along with their cloak and Narcissa put a barrette in her hair. Together they walked down the stairs into their common room.

**AN: So this chapter went a whole lot better than I thought it would. I am quite anxious with how the details of this story are going to pan out. If you have any suggestions please let me know I will definitely think about them and share them with my sister of course. **

**Leopardsinger**

**AN2: Please review, we really need to know y'alls input on this story. Oh, and, I have cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Warm, chocolate chip cookies. Just saying.**

**Ladybugbear2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. **

Petunia's Letter

Chapter 3

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, they were met by some very posh looking boys who were dressed to the nines in the finest uniforms that money could buy. They greeted their betrothed with a bow and walked off with a great air about them. The other girls giggled while Petunia just rolled her eyes. She definitely hoped that her future husband wasn't like these boys. They walked together to the great hall and sat together in a cluster. They gossiped about who wore what and who was who in the great hall. They rolled their eyes at the Gryffindors and kept an air of indifference of the other houses which were of course beneath them. Petunia was unsure of what to think of everything that was going on among the girls, but was happy to have friends among her housemates. Finally, they received their schedules. Hers read

_History of Magic: Mondays and Thursdays 9:00-10:45_

_Potions: Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays 11:00-12:45_

_Charms: Tuesdays Wednesdays and Fridays 9:00-10:45 _

_Herbology: Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays 3:15-5:00_

_Transfiguration: Tuesdays and Thursdays 11:00-12:45 _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Tuesdays and Thursdays 3:15-5:00_

_Astronomy: Wednesdays 12:00 a.m._

_Breakfast: 7:00-8:45_

_Lunch: 1:00-3:00_

_Dinner: 5:30-7:30_

The girls traded schedules and were delighted to know that they had every class together. Narcissa was the happiest, though she didn't let it show, because that meant that she didn't have to deal with the Gryffindors alone and she could have a posse with her wherever she went. Even though she was betrothed to Lucius she did not have to be around him all the time, he was after all a boy, and boys were dirty and gross. Lucius, however, loved for people to know that he had money and was betrothed to a witch whose family also had money.

Petunia exclaimed "great that means we can study together."

The other girls just groaned and rolled their eyes. They were not looking forward to the idea of homework as they had never had to do any before they came to Hogwarts.

Breakfast ended as quickly as it started and they all started to pile out of the great hall and head toward their classrooms. They quickly got to History of Magic and realized soon after that the teacher was one of the most boring people she had ever set her eyes on. He looked to be about 150 years old and talked in this droning voice that seemed to put everyone to sleep almost immediately. She tried to stay awake in the class by taking tedious notes and reading in her book, but it was proving difficult. Finally the class was over and it was on to Potions. The teacher was a funny old man with a round belly and an odd sense of humor. She realized quickly that she did not like potions. While she was okay at it, it was quite difficult and took a large amount of patience and attention neither of which she had for very long. After lunch, she had Herbology, which she hated though the professor was quite nice albeit very dirty, and finally dinner.

When they sat down to dinner, the great hall was very noisy with everyone talking about their classes to each other. Her "group" was talking at a more decent level about which classes they liked and which they did not. They were discussing the classes they liked so far. They had only had History of Magic, which they all detested, Potions, which Narcissa liked, and Herbology, which surprisingly Evelina liked. Finally dinner ended and they headed back to their common room. As Petunia was leaving, Alice pulled her aside and told her that she had talked to her mum and that they were indeed related as estranged cousins, but that it was a touchy subject and should be left alone. That left Petunia to ponder what her mum was hiding as she tried to catch up to her friends.

When she got back to her room, she found her roommates already getting ready for bed. Narcissa asked her what the Gryffindor wanted. Petunia told her that she found out they were related but that it was a touchy subject. Naturally, the girls were intrigued and began to talk excitedly about ways to find out what happened. Petunia told them that at the moment she wanted to use the direct route, and ask her mum about it. If that didn't work then they could figure out another way. She took out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote:

_Dear mum, dad, and lily,_

_The first day of classes started and I am not sure what to think yet. I had History of Magic, Potions, and Herbology (which I hate). I met my roommates and found out that we have all of the same classes together. Their names are Narcissa Black, Evelina De Luca (she's from Italy) and Belinda Greengrass. I am so excited about school and how things are going. Mum, Alice said that we are estranged cousins, what does that mean? I would love to meet the rest of our family. Please write back. I love you all _

_Love, _

_Petunia _

She tied up the letter and put it on top of her books so that she would remember it in the morning and went to join the other girls. They talked for a little bit and then went to bed.

Back at home, Christine had read and reread the letter Petunia had innocently sent. She knew it was going to come out sooner or later, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to come out now. Unfortunately she was afraid that it was going to come out whether she was ready or not so she decided that she might as well get ready. With a sigh she opened up her secret case and looked at the photographs that she had hidden there. There she was with her family before she turned 11 smiling and laughing, but that's when the laughing stops. She looks at the other photos where she is hidden away from the rest of the world. Tucked in neatly behind her mum or standing off in the distance. While she wasn't ready for her family to know the truth, she realized that she needed to come to terms with her past, and forgive the ghosts (figuratively and literally) of her past. She needed to move on. She knew there would be more letters but she wasn't going to answer that part of them yet. She needed time. So when she walked back into the living room with a piece of parchment and quill (they had gotten an extra to stay at home). She called the rest of her family in where she was and together they wrote back. Lily was so excited to be writing to her sister, but she was a bit confused on how the letter was going to get to her, since they didn't have Camellia with them. After pondering this for a bit, she asked her mum what they would do. Her mum patiently answered, "We will wait until Camellia comes with another letter. Since today was Petunia's first day, I have a feeling that she will send another letter telling us about her classes. "Lily unwillingly accepted that she would have to wait until the owl arrived with the letter.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. They were much appreciated though few. Thank you to our followers, hopefully we won't disappoint. Please do not be afraid to give me ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** Criticism, but anything hateful will be overlooked. Please read and review. Much love**

**Leopardsinger**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own it. **

**Also, we got a really helpful review asking us to write longer chapters, so we will try our best, thanks for that. **

By Friday, Petunia had gotten a chance to be in every single class at least one time and already had a huge list of homework to do. She found that she really liked Transfiguration and Astronomy. Narcissa liked Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, Evelina liked Herbology, which surprised them, and Belinda liked Charms. They decided that in order to make sure they all got good grades; they would study together and write papers for each other. This seemed a little bit too much like cheating to Petunia, but she figured that if she really wanted to fit in she could allow it. It also meant less work for her, which she was definitely a fan of.

She was still quite frustrated with the fact that her mum had flat out refused to give out any information on their past, she had said that she would tell Petunia eventually but that Petunia was still too young and didn't need to hear about that part of her past. Despite this she was itching to find out more and this lead her to spend more and more time with Alice trying to find little bits and pieces about their past. Together they decided that they would meet in the library over the weekend and see if they couldn't find any information in there about the Prewett line. Alice thought they should go to Dumbledore, but Petunia didn't like that idea since she wasn't comfortable with the man quite yet, and beside that, he was their headmaster. Narcissa thought she might be able to influence a little bit out of her family or maybe their family tree since all pureblood families were related.

Petunia had gotten a letter from her family Tuesday morning in the owl mail when it came. It read

_Dearest Petunia, _

_We miss you at home dear and wish that we could enjoy the week? of school with you like we did when you were in Primary School, but we know that this is very good for you. We are so glad that you have met new friends and that you are getting along with them. Keep in mind that while you are having fun, you also need to keep up with your schoolwork and make good grades in all of your classes. You are a very smart and responsible girl and we trust you. Be careful and watch out for those nasty boys (that was your father!). _

_Love _

_Mum and Dad_

_Dear Petunia, _

_I miss you! I can't wait to join you at school either! It sounds like so much fun and I can meet all of your friends and maybe even be in the same house as you! Write me back_

_Love, _

_Lily _

While Petunia was happy to hear back from them, she was frustrated at the lack of information from her mum. She wasn't used to her mum ignoring something that she said and it really bothered her. She had a voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her that what she was doing was a dangerous thing to unravel and that she really needed to leave it alone, but she really wanted to know what her family was like in the wizarding world and she just could not understand why her mum was refusing her.

Saturday had finally come, and Petunia and the girls were relaxing in their room putting off doing their homework. Narcissa was sitting on her bed when she suddenly sat up and said "We should go boy scouting for you, Petunia."

Petunia, startled by Narcissa's sudden thought sat up and started to think about it.

"Ok" she conceded and the girls got dressed and headed down into the common room.

The common room was where most of the older kids hung out and Narcissa thought that with a bit of flirting, they might be able to catch the attention of some of the older boys. They walked down the stairs with their eyes open scouting some cute boys. The first boys they saw were their betrothed. There were some other guys with them that were gawking at something Lucius was showing them. Narcissa just rolled her eyes at his antics and flounced over to where they were. She walked up with the other girls following behind her and walked into the middle of the boys group. Lucius, not looking to see who had interrupted his show and tell, was about to start throwing a tantrum. He finally looked up when Narcissa stopped right in front of him. He was about to say something about how girls are not supposed to join the boys, when she winked at him and strutted over to the middle of the circle. The other boys silently watched what would happen when a _girl_ interrupted their leader. Instead of throwing a fit like Lucius was known to do, he just stayed quiet and watched Narcissa. The girls, shocked at what was happening in front of them, just stood there waiting for her to do something. Meanwhile, Narcissa looked back at her posse impatiently waiting for them to join her. When they finally realized she was waiting for them, they walked over to her side. She then stopped in front of a new boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes and said "This is Petunia; she is going to be your girlfriend." The poor boy just stood there and gaped at her. Petunia was pretty, that was not the problem, Slytherins boys were not told what to do by girls! He looked over at Lucius and saw him nod. He agreed with Lucius and went over to stand next to Petunia. Shocked, Petunia just stood there next to him. Finally Narcissa announced that it was time for the girls to go to bed and she walked over to Lucius, nodded, and then went upstairs. When the girls finally followed her, they ran up the stairs as graceful as possible and went into their dormitory. They jumped on their beds and fell into fits of laughter at the boys reactions.

Months flew by as Petunia spent her time doing her homework, making good grades, spending time with her friends and "boyfriend", and trying to find out about her mum's family history. Finally it was closing in on Christmas break. They hurried to get all of their homework out of the way so that they could work on finding magazines with gifts in them to get their friends and family since they weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Since Petunia didn't have much money, she did what she could in finding good gifts for her friends while not spending a large amount of money. She found some cute earrings and decided to get a pair for all of the girls to have matching earrings. When she presented them to the girls, they looked at her with an understanding. While they came from wealthy pureblood families and were used to nice things, she was not and while her family was not poor, they were not wealthy. She had quickly become one of their good friends and they did their best to hide her money status from the other not-so-nice Slytherins. She was so thankful for such good friends and thanked whatever being was out there, for bringing her such wonderful people in her life. In return, they had gotten her some expensive gifts that would help to hide her money status from those around them. While she did not need these things, she was thankful that they cared enough about her to give her some things that she could use for that purpose. She received a new expensive looking cloak, a beautiful necklace that she wore most of the time so as not to lose it, and a fancy new set of Quills with her initials in them. The other girls had gotten each other some similar things so that Petunia would not feel left out.

When they were finished opening gifts, she hugged each of them and exclaimed her thanks over and over again wishing she had something better to say to them. Finally it was time for the boys to exchange gifts with their betrothed or girlfriend in her case. Lucius got Cissa (she had told them to call her that) a beautiful emerald ring to put on her left hand to claim her as his (like everybody didn't already know she was). Philip had gotten Belinda a necklace with intertwined snakes on it and a beautiful emerald stone in the middle. Evelina's betrothed had gotten her a ring that she wore on a chain since she did not really want to wear it until she had to. Petunia's boyfriend (which she found out his name was Gabriel or Gabe) got her a new journal with her name printed on it. All in all, Christmas was a really great event. Finally it was time to get on the train to head home. When she arrived at the train station, her family was waiting for her. She immediately ran over to them and tried to hug them all at once, it had been so long since she had seen them. Lily broke out of her hug when she began her incessant questions about what it was like. Laughing, her father told Lily to relax and let Petunia get settled in at home before she could pepper her with questions. This reminded Petunia and she pulled her parents over to where Alice was standing and introduced them. With one look at Alice, her mum knew that she was her niece. She kept that quiet for now much to Petunia's chagrin.

"Hello Alice" Petunia's mum said. "It is very nice to meet you, but we must be getting back. We have a full day planned for Petunia."

Petunia's face fell, but she hugged Alice anyway and whispered in her ear "we'll keep trying"

She let go of her friend and grabbed her smallest bags while her dad grabbed the rest and they piled into their car.

Puzzled at the lack of cars in the area, her father asked her what they do to get home.

"Oh, they apparate of fly brooms" Petunia said

Her father choked out a response "you mean witches really do fly on brooms?"

"Yes dad wizards do too, but not at all like you see them in our books. We are not like that at all. "

When they arrived home, Petunia looked around the house at all of the decorations that they had put up without her help for the first time in her life. She was bummed at this since it had always been a family affair.

Noting this, her mum looked at her and said "we didn't bake the biscuits, and we didn't put the star up on the tree."

Petunia shot her a huge grin and ran into the other room where their tree was standing. She attacked her father in a big hug and went over to the box where they kept the beautiful star. Carefully she opened the box and unwrapped the paper around it that was keeping it safe and held it out in her arms. Her father lifted her up on his shoulder, and she gently placed the star on top of the tree. After which, her father set her on the floor and inspected the tree.

"Well Petunia, I think that is all we were missing in the house." With a smirk she started out of the room waiting for what he said to catch up to her.

"Hey," she said," that's not very nice"

Chuckling he turned around so that she could see his smile and the twinkling in his eyes. "Don't worry Pet; we missed your owl too"

Glaring up at him she went over and poked him and made to brush past him when he grabbed her around the sides and began to tickle her. Screaming, she told him to stop but he kept going until both of them were out of breath and she had squirmed her way out of his hands.

"Fine, fine," he said "we missed you too"

Christine stood at the door watching them with a smile. How much she had missed having her whole family at home with her where she could watch over them. While she knew that the muggle world could be dangerous, the Wizarding World could be worse. It scared her to know that she was sending her daughter into a world that she could not protect her in, but she could relax knowing how smart she was and that Dumbledore was there with her watching over her.

"Petunia, Lily, it's time to make biscuits"

Thundering down the stairs, the girls ran into the kitchen for their favorite part of decorating for Christmas. They sat down at the table, and she brought all of the ingredients over to them. She sat a giant bowl in front of both of them and started separating the ingredients for the girls to put into the bowls. She instructed them as to what they put into their bowls and they began. The girls always rushed to see who could get all of their ingredients into the bowl first. When they first began to do this, she worried that the cookies wouldn't taste very good, but she didn't have to worry as her girls were very careful to make sure they got all of their ingredients into the bowl. When they were little, they would all gather around one very large bowl and put ingredients in together, but the girls had begun to bicker about who got to put what in, so she decided to separate the biscuits into Petunia's and Lily's and let them make their own set of biscuits. This not only appeased them, but excited them since it became a sense of pride for them to show off the biscuits that they made. Petunia won this time, and it made her so happy since she had been gone for so long. Lily, while pouting at first, changed her mind and was just happy that she was able to have her sister back.

Then the girls set off for the stairs into their rooms to get out what they got for their family. Christine and Richard went upstairs to help one in one room and one in the other to help wrap gifts, and then they would switch to help with the other parent's gift. Finally after an hour, they all emerged with wrapped gifts to put under the tree. Then the girls went up and got ready for bed. They were so excited for the morning, but they knew that St. Nicholas wouldn't come unless they were asleep. They put their pajamas on and then ran downstairs to make sure that there were biscuits out for him and that their stockings were hung. Then they ran back upstairs and jumped into bed.

The next morning, Lily was the first one up. She ran and jumped into her parent's bed and woke them up before running into Petunia's room and waking her up.

**It's Christmas! **She yelled.

They all sleepily padded into the hall and downstairs. There they found Lily already divvying up the gifts. They sat down in their "given places" and waited for Lily to divvy up the last gifts. They got through the gifts from St. Nick rather quickly and came down to the gifts from each other. Petunia and Lily got a charm bracelet from their parents with a charm each. Lily's was a Lily and Petunia's a Petunia. From Lily, Petunia got a witch hat charm. From Petunia, Lily got a quill with her name printed on it and a pair of earrings. When they were finished with the gifts, they ran into the kitchen and helped their mum with breakfast while their dad cleaned up the trash. When they were finished, they went into the living room and spent time watching the telly and hanging out.

The rest of their holiday went by rather quickly and in no time, Petunia was packed and ready to head back to Hogwarts. When they got to the train, she said bye to her parents and got onto the train. When she sat down in the compartment that Narcissa had chosen beforehand, she breathed in and sighed knowing that while she was happy to have gotten to see her parents, she missed the hustle and bustle of school. Soon enough the girls had packed into the compartment and all thoughts of her family were gone. When they got back to school, they got back down to business and they made sure they made good marks in their classes and whenever they had free time, she and Alice would meet in the Library to see if they could find anything more on her mum's past. Finally she agreed to go meet with Dumbledore.

When they got to the headmaster's office, they were met by a large gargoyle that stood in the way. It asked them the password, and they stood there and pondered it for a while until Dumbledore walked down the stairs himself and met them. He smiled his knowing smile and welcomed them into his office.

"Lemon drop?" he asked them. When both girls shook their head, he continued. "And what brings you girls here?"

Petunia started "well sir, when I got on the train and met Alice, I learned that my mum was a Prewett same as Alice. When I asked my mum about it, she ignored me. She has ignored my questions all semester and I would like to know what she is hiding."

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl, and pondered what he should tell her. The story had a lot of heartbreak attached to it and it was most definitely not his place to share that with her.

He looked down at her and said "well my dear while I am sure that you are very excited about the prospect of knowing your long lost relatives, it is a very dangerous world outside of these walls and some things are best kept hidden." He stood up and the girls followed suit. "And I would definitely not look in the restricted section if I were you" he said with a twinkle in his eye. The girls gasped at what he said and began to walk down the stairs out into the hall. They pondered what to do and had a hard time not going into the restricted section. They knew that if they went there, they would have to do so very sneakily and they were not sure if they would be able to pull it off.

The semester came and went and finally it was the last dinner before they left for home in the summer. This was the dinner that they would learn who won the house cup. They all sat down and chatted quietly about the year and how fast it had gone by. Finally Dumbledore stood up. The hall quieted down and he began to speak.

Well as I have found out, this year has been quite a close year. The Slytherin's have won the Quidditch cup awarding them 50 points. Because of this, the numbers are in fourth place, Hufflepuff with 300 points. In third place, Ravenclaw with 325 points, in second place, Gryffindor with 370 points and in first place, Slytherin with 400 points congratulations. The dinner went on very animatedly from then on, especially from the Slytherin side.

Finally it came time to board the train. The ride was shorter than they remembered it and it came time for them to get off. The girls hugged each other, and promised to write over the summer. Then they headed toward their families with a last wave. Petunia's first year had come and gone, and she was excited to know that next year, she would be heading to school with Lily.

**AN: well hopefully this is long enough and not too boring. I had fun writing this story. The Christmas account is similar to my family, except we just make one batch of cookies (or biscuits ) Please read and review thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys another chapter we don't own anything but the story. **

The summer went by quickly for Petunia and slowly for Lily. Finally it was over and it was time for them to go shopping for Lily's first year at school. The morning they were to go, it was all Lily could do to keep from bouncing around the house. Petunia was excited of course, but she was 12 and much too dignified to be acting in such an immature fashion. Besides, she was a Slytherin and she would never act in a way such as to besmirch her House.

Once they arrived at the pub Petunia went straight for the back door and immediately got her wand out, pausing only to make sure she had an attentive audience, and tapped the appropriate bricks before standing back to watch the archway expand before her. Lily decided immediately that she wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts first, and seeing as it was her first year she was the one who decided where to go. She had firmly refused to use Petunia's books for her First Year; she did not want it to seem as if she had no money. She also wanted her own set of books so that she could write in the books and start studying beforehand. They walked into the bookstore and almost got pushed back out with how many people were there, it seemed that every single person in the wizarding world had decided to come to Flourish and Blotts that day. Finally they made their way in, and to the bookshelves that held the school books for each of the years. After grabbing what they needed and quickly paying, the Evans' had decided to keep Wizarding currency on them at all times in case it was needed; they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Lily and Petunia were quickly fitted and told that they would need to come back in about an hour to pick up their robes. After that it was off to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary for some fresh potion supplies and then, at last, to Ollivander's.

The small family stepped into Ollivander's and waited patiently or impatiently in Lily's case, for him to appear. He appeared at last after about five minutes and looked over the family.

"Ah yes, Petunia and Lily Evans. How is your wand treating you Miss Petunia?"

"Wonderful thank you sir."

"Wonderful, wonderful, now for Miss Lily."

"Let's see," he handed her a wand and she put it in her hand. "Go on then, wave it around" she waved her hand and a glass globe broke.

"Ok not that one; hmm… ok try this one"

With a wave of her hand wand boxes started flying out of their holders while they all ducked.

He looked at her a little shocked and thought _wow she is a powerful little witch "_Definitely not that one, try this one"

When she took the wand in her hand, her whole body along with the wand hummed with magic. She gave it a twirl and the boxes went back into their rightful place. Everyone in the shop stopped and looked at her. Ollivander asked her what she did

"I just wished for them to go back to where they belong, did I do something wrong Mr. Ollivander?"

"No, no dear you did fine. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, your wand is ¼ willow with phoenix feather

They walked out of the store and Ollivander ran into his back room and grabbed a parchment and quill

Meanwhile, they had walked into "the owl store" as Lily called it. Instead of going to the owls like Petunia had done, she walked over to the kittens and started playing with one of them, a beautiful solid stone gray kitten with dark green eyes. She was drawn to this kitten for some odd reason. When she tried to go play with another kitten, they all ran away from her like they were being pushed. She shrugged her shoulders, and picked up the kitten. She walked over to her mum and asked her for the kitten. When her mum asked the price, the man behind the counter took one look at the kitten's eyes and knew that it was a kneazle and a very powerful one at that. He told her that since it was so special that it would only be 5 Knuts. Shocked at the price, she just handed the money for the kitten and its things and they walked out with a very happy Lily.

Finally they were finished with their shopping and went home. Lily put her kitten down and went to set the rest of their items down in her room. Instead of exploring like she expected the kitten to do, it followed her around the house. When she had finished putting everything away, she sat down and asked what it wanted.

"_To talk to you_" it answered. She was about to scream when it told her "_stop it, they cannot hear me only you can" _She looked at the kitten and said ok, well then what is your name? _"Stormy, not very original, but it works" _Ok Stormy, how are you talking to me when you are just a cat?

"_Silly girl, I am not "just a cat" I am a Kneazle. I am a magical creature just like you are I talk to whom I want magical of course and I chose you as a master. I am a very powerful Kneazle and can feed you power when you need it and with just a second I am going to pair to you. _She gasped as she felt a shock hit her and then it faded. _Ok, now you can talk to me with your mind and nobody else has to know. Because of my power, you will catch on to things quickly you also have some of the knowledge that I have._

Why did you choose me?

_Because Lily, you are a very powerful witch already and we will be able to do great things together. _

Can I share this with my sister? Will you talk to her to let her know that I am not going crazy?

"_Yes" _the cat sighed

"**Petunia!"** Lily yelled

"**What?"** Petunia yelled back

"**Come here please"**

"**Can it wait?"**

"**No"**

"**Ugh fine" **

Petunia walked up the stairs to Lily's room and saw nothing amiss except that Lily had her cat in her lap.

"What Lily? I was writing a letter to my friends."

"This is Stormy." Lily said

"Really Lily, that's what you pulled me away from my writing for?"

"_No silly girl, she brought you up here so that I could talk to you" _

"Who said that?"

The cat stretched and jumped on Lily's bed to where Petunia was standing

"_I did. I am a Kneazle and you should be honored that your sister wanted you to know this secret. I can talk to whom I want and I chose your sister to be my master. Now you cannot share this secret with anyone. If I want someone to know then I will tell them otherwise you will look stupid and crazy. Now I am paired with your sister and will make her very powerful. You both are powerful witches and I am willing to work with you a little bit, but you must be willing to work. I know that you are a Slytherin and most Slytherin's are willing to work if they get something out of it. You will get knowledge and understanding out of this partnership I have with your sister." _

"Ok, are we the only people who know that we have a talking cat?" Petunia asked.

"_No, the store owner knew, and I am sure that your headmaster will know when I am brought into the castle along with the elves. I can do my own magic and that will be easy for the elves and your headmaster to tell." _

Lily watched and listened to this conversation with her sister and her cat. They talked for a little longer and then Christine called them to supper.

When they sat down to eat, the girls looked at each other and kept quiet. Christine noticed their quietness.

"Girls, you sure are quiet for someone who is going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Is there something that you need to tell me?"

"No" the girls answered together and continued to eat their meal.

Christine dropped it knowing that they probably had something that only sisters can know.

"Ok girls well you need to head to bed as soon as we are finished here because we will be getting up early to get all of your things to the train station."

The girls nodded and when they finished their meal, they put their plates in the sink and ran upstairs to their rooms. When they were in their bed, they mum came up and said goodnight and then turned off each of their lights. When Lily was sure that she was in bed, she quietly went into Petunia's room and whispered "Tuney, are you awake?"

"Yes" Petunia answered and sat up. She scooted over on her bed and Lily climbed into bed with her.

"I'm scared Tuney. I've never been away from mum and dad before for a whole year"

"There is nothing to worry about Lily, I will be there and will protect you, but it's not a whole year remember we get to come back for Christmas and Easter holiday."

"Oh yeah, so Tuney what do you think about Stormy?"

"I don't know Lils it's so weird to have a cat talk to me but the Wizarding world is so full of surprises that I can't be too surprised. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think either. I guess it doesn't matter at least we know that it's real. He said we are very powerful witches isn't that amazing?"

"Lily when you waved your wand, power just emanated off of you. I am not sure how powerful you are but if he considers you powerful then I guess you really are. Let's sleep Lils."

The next morning came and went quickly as they were getting ready to head off to school. Finally they were all in the care and headed to the train station. When they got to the station, they disappeared into the wizarding world and said their goodbyes. When they had made it a little ways into the crowd of students Petunia heard her name. She turned around to find her friends coming toward her. She grabbed Lily's arm and walked toward them. When they reached them, they hugged her and began to talk excitedly. Lily watched Petunia with her new friends with a little sadness since she had always been Petunia's best friend. Suddenly Petunia stopped and remembered that Lily was standing there.

"Excuse me, Lily; meet my friends Evelina De Luca, Belinda Greengrass, and Narcissa Black. Girls this is my little sister Lily." Sweetly she nodded and greeted them. The girls wonderfully included Lily and they walked toward the train.

All the while, Christine watched her daughters in their newfound world with a smile on her face and a pang in her heart. Her little girls were growing up and before too long would be adults in the Wizarding world.

Once on the train, the girls went into the compartment that Narcissa had staked out for them and put their stuff up in the compartments above their seats.

"So Lily, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, very excited. I cannot wait to learn about everything that Petunia has told me about. I am anxious to figure out what house I will be in and who I will be living with. I would love to be in Slytherin with Petunia and you girls, but it would also be neat to be in a different house and get a different dynamic."

Shocked at these wise words, Narcissa was at a lack for words. This was a very rare occurrence since Narcissa was never without words but there she was sitting there with nothing to say. Finally she settled on "well those are very wise words, but Slytherin is the best. You will be blessed to be in the house with us. "

Petunia was also shocked at her sister's wise words and the fact that Narcissa was impressed with her. This said a lot about her sister and she was thankful that Lily would fit in with her friends. They finally got to the end of the tracks and got out with their things. Petunia pushed Lily toward Hagrid and then went back to where her friends stood. They followed the rest of the students into the castle and went to the Slytherin table, sat down, and waited for the first years to get there. Finally the first years were brought in by Professor McGonagall and they waited as the first years were brought up to the front of the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for the hat to call them up. Several names were called up finally it was Lily's turn and Petunia held her breath as she waited for the hat to begin.

"Hmm very interesting indeed, I placed your sister in Slytherin, but that is not where you belong I place you in…

"**Gryffindor!"**

Petunia let out her breath and her shoulders sagged. She wouldn't be able to watch out for her baby sister if she was in a different house. She only hoped that Alice would be able to watch her. She watched as Lily hesitantly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to some first year boys. She watched as they began to annoy her so she moved closer to where Alice and her boyfriend Frank were sitting. This year, Alice would be a third year and would be able to go to Hogsmeade which Petunia was jealous of. Alice looked over at Petunia and winked at her and finally Petunia relaxed and was able to focus on the rest of the meal. When they left, Petunia caught a glimpse of Severus and saw that he had made it in to Slytherin; she went over to where he was and whispered a welcome to him. He nodded at her and went back to watching Lily wistfully. Petunia knew he had a crush on Lily, but Lily had no idea. The meal finished and they headed out of the great hall and toward their respective common rooms. Petunia pulled Lily out of the throng of students and told her to let her or Alice know if anyone was bothering her, and she would take care of them. Lily nodded and then ran off to join the rest of the first years as they followed the prefect up to where their common room was. When they got to the portrait, the prefect said loud enough for everyone to hear "Bravery" and the Fat lady opened up and allowed them in. Lily listened to the prefect's spiel of the rules and where their rooms were. She then ran up to where her room would be and then found that her stuff was already in there including her kitten. When she got into the room, Stormy meowed loudly at his discomfort of being stuck in his cage still. She ran over to where he was and let him out.

"_Finally you are here; I was stuck in that thing for way too long!"_

I'm sorry Stormy; I couldn't make it any earlier because we had to go through dinner and Dumbledore's long speech.

She looked up just in time for 2 other girls to walk into the room they would share for the rest of the time that they were in Hogwarts. She walked over to where they were and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, my sister Petunia is in Slytherin"

One girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped up and said "I'm Marlene nice to meet you." The other girl stepped up and said "Hi I'm Mary. "

They began to talk and Lily saw that they would be very good friends. She was sad that she wasn't in the same house as Petunia but she meant what she had said on the train. She just hoped that it wouldn't separate her and Petunia. She looked around the room and decided that this year would be a very good year!

**AN: sorry it took so long but we actually did not have the story written until now. This past week has been crazy and we haven't had a chance to write much. I hope that this is as long as it needs to be next will be the fateful day where Lily meets the Marauders. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying my story. Please read and review I really could use some more reviews. Please tell me what I am doing wrong or right. Thanks**

**Leopardsinger **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So my sister is on a mission trip at the moment so don't kill me if there are some typos and grammar issues. We usually go over them together. **

The first night in the Dormitory had been really lonely for Lily. She was used to having her mum and dad and Petunia in the house with her and now it was her and two roommates. What was she going to do? It was the first day of school and she was going to be getting her schedule at breakfast. She hoped that she would be able to see Petunia before school started since she wouldn't have any classes with her.

"Lily?" one of the girls asked

"Yes?" she said broken out of her reverie

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast? I figured we could go down together."

"Yeah I guess so. What was your name again?"

"Mary" she said.

"Oh ok Mary we can go down."

"Marlene she's ready!"

"Awesome" the girl named Marlene said. "Let's go I'm starving"

Lily smiled at the girl and they headed down together. When they got to the bottom of the stairs however, she saw the group of boys that had been pestering her the day before at the table. She whispered to the girls to try to slip past them, but they would have none of it.

"Well hello ladies," one of them said.

"Hi" Mary said back

"What do you want?" Lily said

"Well to walk you lovely ladies to breakfast of course"

"We can walk ourselves to breakfast thank you very much" Lily said back

"Lily be nice at least let them walk us, we don't have to sit with them" Marlene whispered back

"Fine you can walk us, but that is the end of it."

"Whatever you say buttercup. I'm Sirius by the way. This is James, Peter, and Remus. We are the Marauders and we will gladly escort you to every meal."

"First off Sirius, my name is not buttercup and I appreciate you not calling me any names. And second, we do not need an escort as we can walk just fine by ourselves. Go find you some other girls to walk to every meal."

"Whoa calm down. If that is not your name, then what is it? Fine we will find some other girls to walk to every meal, but we are walking you to this meal because you said we could."

"I am not telling you my name nor the names of the others, if you want to know what it is, you will have to figure it out on your own"

"Wow James a feisty one."

"Sirius leave them alone" the one named Remus said.

"But Remus that's no fun. " Sirius whined

By this time, Lily was getting impatient so she spoke up "if you insist on walking us, I suggest we leave before we miss breakfast."

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

They walked to the great hall and went to their table. The boys acted like they were going to sit with them when a girl named Alice came up and told the boys to get lost because she wanted to talk to the girls alone. The boys tried to charm her into letting them stay, but she laughed at them and brushed them off.

"Thanks Alice" Lily said.

"No problem, I know who those boys are, they are trouble together though Remus is a sweetie and Peter is quite shy. Now Lily, I wanted to tell you that I am here for you for anything. We are related and you are in my house, which means that I will help you. This is Frank and he will help as well." She motioned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Alice these are my roommates, Mary and Marlene." She was about to say something else when the headmaster stood up and told them that they would be receiving their schedules at this time. The strict looking woman who had taken them to be sorted came to their table and began handing out their schedules. Lily leaned over and asked who the woman was.

"Oh that's professor McGonagall, she is the transfiguration teacher and our head of house. She's tough but fair."

The girls were handed their schedules, and they immediately glanced at them and then traded.

"We have them together!" They all squealed. They then traded back, but Sirius intercepted Marlene's before she could grab it. She grabbed it back, but not before he saw that he would be in the classes with them along with the other three Marauders. The girls sighed and looked at each other. This would be a long year. Breakfast finally ended and for the first time since coming into the building, Lily saw Severus. She waved and yelled his name and he walked over to where she was standing. She hugged him and then asked to see his schedule. She found out that he also had the same schedule as she did and she was ecstatic.

"Severus, these are my roommates Mary and Marlene. Girls this is my friend Severus."

"Hi Severus" they said in unison, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued.

"So Severus how are you? I'm enjoying everything so far except for this group of four boys that are just obnoxious!" I see you were put in Slytherin, have you seen Petunia?

"Calm down yes I've seen Petunia and I'm just happy to be away from home."

"I know Sev, but I'm here so at least we can have some fun. Maybe we can study together."

"Maybe so, we will see. We need to head to class though."

They headed to their first classes of the day and everything went fine. So far, she was having a blast and the Marauder's had left her alone. She and Severus and the girls were a constant group. They finished off the day. Dinner finally came and went and when the students started piling out of the great hall, she caught a glimpse of her sister and waved. Petunia came over to where she was and began to talk to her. Lily told her about her day, and Severus being in her classes and her new roommates and the Marauders, talking about a mile a minute.

"Slow down Lils you need to calm down." Petunia said.

Lily took a deep breath and said "I missed you today Tuney"

"Lily stop calling me that I do not want that name heard at this school. I am glad to see you too." Goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight Petunia"

The girls headed to their common room. Petunia sat down on the couches and began the homework that she had received today from their first day of classes. Before too long, the other girls joined her and together they headed up to their dorm to finish working on their homework. When they finished, they talked for a little bit and then went to bed.

Lily on the other hand instead of stopping in the common room, went straight upstairs to her dorm room to get away from the Marauders. She walked in and heard Mary talking to Marlene about how wonderful Sirius was. Lily just rolled her eyes and got ready for bed. She then started on her homework. When she finished it, she went to bed.

The rest of the week went much the same way. She ignored the Marauders when possible and hung out with her roommates and Severus whenever possible. By the end of the week, seeing the four of them was like seeing the Marauders together. They talked about school and the Marauders and how annoying they were. The four boys had since given up on Lily and began to have relationships with every girl in sight. Well James and Sirius did, Remus and Peter stayed back and let them have their fun. The year began to fly by and Lily began to help Alice and Petunia dig up information on their family. They wrote home and got nothing. They were so frustrated. Finally Alice went into the restricted section of the Library one last time and came across a Prewett family book that had everyone that was born into the Prewett family. They looked until they found Christine and found that she was there put as a squib and was with the family until she turned 11 and then she disappeared from the pictures, but not from the paper until she turned 18. She then disappeared from the pages for good. This excited the girls since it was a step in the right direction.

The rest of the semester passed by rather quickly and before long, it was Christmas time once again. They got together and gave Alice money and told her what to buy since she was able to go to Hogsmeade. She and Frank made their way there and bought everything that they needed. When they came back, they handed everyone their specific items and then went to wrap their own gifts.

Lily bought nail polish for Mary and a Quidditch book for Marlene. For Alice, she got a scarf, for Severus she got a scarf with a green S in the middle and for Petunia she got a star charm since she knew that she liked Astronomy. She wrapped her gifts and then handed them to each of the girls. They excitedly tore into the paper and smiled when they all opened the gifts. From Marlene, Lily had gotten a journal to write in, from Mary, she had gotten new quills, from Alice; she had gotten a set of hair pins, from Severus, she had gotten perfume that he had made with the help of their potions professor, and from Petunia, she got a cauldron charm since Potions was her favorite class. They then boarded the train and headed back home. She sighed as the train stopped and thought _I am going to miss everybody over Christmas break._

**AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. A little choppy not my favorite chapter, but it fit what was needed. Please review **

**Thanks**

**Leopardsinger **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken so long but my sister was hoarding the story on her computer and I had a bad case of writer's block. I would have told you sooner but I know what it is like to see that the story has been updated and its only an AN so I didn't. But here it is the long awaited story.

Christmas was much the same this year as it had been the last year except that instead of just Petunia, both girls had been gone for the semester leaving their parents in the house by themselves. Knowing that the conversation would come up eventually, and not wanting to be unprepared, Christine had finally broken down and told her husband about her past. He had been randomly questioning her about her past since they had found out about their girls being magical. She wasn't ready to tell the girls yet, but she knew it would come soon. Telling her husband had been a huge first step and it would make it easier to tell them with someone by her side.

The winter break went by quite slowly for both girls as they became bored quickly without their friends. They were quite anxious to get back on the train for Hogwarts. When the day came, they came bounding down the steps with owl and cat in tow with their trunks still at the top of the stairs waiting for their father to bring them down. They made it to the train and ran up the steps into the compartment that held Petunia's friends.

They ran in expecting a joyous reunion, or at least, Lily had, Petunia was used to the ways of her fellow Slytherins, and were quickly hushed Narcissa looked at Petunia importantly and said "There is a new person on the train"

Petunia looked up surprised at this revelation. "Why on earth would they come in the middle of the year? Why not wait for the next year? "

"Who knows, but why don't we find out."

LPOV

Lily was confused about why the arrival of the new person was so interesting, sure it was weird, but it was that important. Bored of the conversation in the Slytherin compartment she decided to head to where she thought her friends would be. She quickly waved to her sister and her sister's friends before walking out into the corridor and nearly running Severus over.

"Lily, there you are. Where have you been?"

"With Petunia, Narcissa, Evelina, and Belinda"

"Do you realize that those girls are going to be the most influential women of our entire world once we get out of Hogwarts?"

Snorting she shook her head, "Them? Why? They're so boring."

"Have you ever noticed the boys with whom they associate with?" Severus had the look on his face that he got whenever he knew something she didn't, which wasn't often.

Lily shook her head, "Not really, who?"

"Lucius Malfoy for one, the Malfoys are a really old pureblood family, not unlike the Blacks."

"Well I guess it will work in Petunia's favor to know the girls then." _ I wonder if that will ever come in handy in the future._ "Either way, that's who I was with. I am now headed to the compartment to be with my roommates for the rest of the train ride would you like to join us?"

Shrugging, he answered with a quick "Why not."

He followed her to the compartment that the girls had told her they would be in and let herself in.

"**Lily!" **both girls exclaimed at once.

"Where have you been?" Mary asked her

"With Petunia and her friends, apparently there is a new student this semester."

"Really?

"Who?" Mary and Marlene said at the same time.

"I am not sure who it is but Narcissa said that she saw him boarding the train."

"Well if Narcissa doesn't know who it is, then he must not be from around here since she is in with all of the high circles."

Severus and Lily agreed with this, and quickly settled into their seats after putting their stuff away. Lily quickly got out her crossword book and started on it knowing they were in for a long journey. Mary and Marlene had both brought books and Severus busied himself with going over the potions book. They were all a little surprised when they were informed that there were only five minutes left of their journey, they quickly changed and headed towards the carriages that would take them to the castle.

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!**"** was what most of the Gryffindor students were greeted by when they came through the portrait hole that evening.

"But Lily I missed you over Christmas break."

"Get your filthy hands off of me and go find another one of your fans to bother."

"But you are more fun to mess with Lily flower"

"Ugh" She stomped off into her dorm room. Before running over and flopping onto her bed. Mary came in a moment later and sat down next to her.

"Dinner's in a few minutes if you wanna walk down with me." She said after almost a full minute of silence.

"Thanks Mary, I will. How was your Christmas?"

"It was ok; my dad had to work most of the break so I was with my mum the whole time."

"I'm sorry. At least we are back here and it's easy to take our minds off of outside stuff with all the homework they give us."

"True, you ready to go down?"

"Yeah"

The girls arrived in the great hall just in time for the food to appear at the table. They found a seat next to Marlene and Alice and settled down to eat. There was quite a bit of noise around the great hall with everyone catching up from the holiday and the Gryffindors were no exception, in fact they were a big part of the problem. They were excited about the prospect of the coming year and couldn't wait to get back to the normal routine of school with their friends. Quidditch was coming back and so far the Slytherins were winning since Lucius Malfoy had managed to get everyone on his team the newest broom and had managed to become the seeker. She knew that Potter and Black wanted to be on the team but had to wait until they were second years since first years weren't able to have brooms. Lily rolled her eyes thinking about Potter and his ability to get whatever he wanted.

_Must be nice to have everything you want at the edge of your fingertips or however the saying goes. At least she had Severus to be friends with and Mary and Marlene and Alice and Frank. She knew that Petunia's friends were also rich, but they seemed nice enough. Malfoy was a different story. He was just like Potter. Rich and snotty and rude. It didn't matter though because she didn't have to deal with him on a daily basis like Petunia did. She was glad however that Petunia and her boyfriend had broken up_ she thought as she wrinkled her nose in disgust over how snooty he was since he hung out with Malfoy and his gang.

"Earth to Lily"

"What?"

"Lils we've been trying to get your attention for ages. The new boy is over by the Ravenclaw table. I heard his name is Xenophilius Lovegood. What a name. I wonder where he is from. Either way he won't be in our classes since he is in Ravenclaw but maybe we will still meet him. I wish so much that Slytherin wasn't in our classes. I mean really Slytherin and Gryffindor? Dumbledore is crazy if he thinks we will get along. I wonder what our classes are going to be like this semester and wha…"

"Breathe Marlene we can find this all out soon enough." Alice said

"Oh" she blushed

Alice was right of course, they got back into the routine of their classes quite quickly and had homework galore not long afterwards. They girls were back in the common room working on homework when The Marauders walked in. Sirius walked over to where the girls were and peered over their shoulder. A sweat drop made its way onto Lily's homework and she was out of her chair with her wand out so fast Sirius could only blink and back up.

"**Sirius Black get out of our area while we are trying to study. I don't care what you were doing before you came in here, but you stink and now you dripped sweat on my paper and made the ink run. Thank you very much now I am going to have to start all over on my paper and its all your fault so if you don't want to be hexed into next year, I suggest you get to your dorm and bring the rest of your little buddies."**

The boys all stood there with their mouths gaping open at her outburst. Seeing Lily mad was something they were used to, but they had never seen Lily this angry before.

James leaned over to Remus and whispered "Wow that's hot"

Lily shot a spark in between them that hit James' hair "I heard that Potter, get your butt out of this area and up to your dorm room and shower before I tell McGonagall that you were out past your curfew.

The boys gulped and nodded. They ran up to their dorm room and closed the door.

Lily sighed and sat back down. She pulled out another sheet of parchment and began to write her essay all over again. The other girls just sat there watching her.

"Umm Lily, are you ok?" Marlene tentatively asked her

"No, I'm not" Lily sighed "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm happy one minute, and then the next minute I'm so angry I could melt a cauldron."

"Oh I know what that is Lils don't worry. Come into our dorm and I'll explain."

Petunia was busy getting ready for bed when there was a knock on their dorm door. A girl stuck her head in and asked if Petunia was here.

"I'm right here what do you need?"

"There's a Gryffindor asking for you, says she's your sister"

Petunia ran out the door so fast, then remembered where she was and walked down the stairs gracefully. She walked out to where her sister stood. She took one look at her sister and asked what was wrong.

Lily told her and she held her and told her it would be ok and that it was normal. Then she looked at the time and told her to get back to her dormitory before anyone caught her especially Filch and his cat. Lily nodded and headed off toward the Gryffindor room. When Petunia got back to her dorm room the girls asked her what was wrong with Lily and she laughed and told them. The girls smiled at the young girls fear and remembered how they had reacted.

The next day was nothing out of the ordinary starting out until the end of the day at dinner when they went into the great hall. Lily walked in with her friends, and Petunia with hers just like always, they sat down at their tables and waited for the food to appear, just like always, the food appeared and everyone ate and talked, just like always, until a loud explosion was heard all across the great hall and students looked up in a panic but instead of something to fear, there was a lion roaring at the head table followed by a banner that said "This evening's entertainment brought to you by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Lily just rolled her eyes and caught her sister doing the same. She looked over at Severus and he had a glare on his face that could have killed. She was surprised, she knew that he didn't like them but he wasn't aware that it was so severe. She would have to talk to him later.

Dumbledore stood up with a gleam in his eye as he thanked whoever was responsible for the beautiful display of magic. Then he reached his arms out and said "let the feast begin." At that moment food began to appear on the table. Once again the tables became loud with chatter as students began to talk about their day and whatever else they had to talk about. Lily looked up at the head table as McGonagall was trying to talk Dumbledore into punishing the boys for the disruption as it was obvious to her who had done the display, but he was adamant that nobody was hurt and it was such a beautiful display. Lily shook her head and joined in the conversation just as Marlene asked her a question.

PPOV

The Lion scared all of us until the banner came with those names. Thanks to Lily I knew exactly who they were and what they were up to most of the time. Apparently their leader had a huge crush on her and would not leave her alone. She liked Remus well enough but James was just as snotty as Malfoy, though she would never say that around Narcissa. She liked the girls that she was rooming with and she fit in with them very well, but she was worried about their future when Narcissa had to marry Lucius but that was a long time away and she didn't have to worry about that. She went back to the present as the table filled with food. She began to gracefully put food on her plate as she listened to a story that Narcissa was sharing about something happening at home. She loved listening to their stories of growing up a pureblood witch. It just wasn't fair; she wishes that she had been able to grow up the same way. She was determined that when she was an adult, she would marry someone with money and her children would grow up with everything that they ever wanted. Now if she could only find someone that fit that bill but that would also get along with her family and mainly her sister. She shook her head and once again joined the conversation.

When dinner was finished they headed back to her dorm with her group and was surprised to see Malfoy stopping at the door and pulling Severus aside. She hid herself and listened as Malfoy talked about some group that he wanted him to join and showed him a tattoo of a skull and a snake. When she saw that she became scared she was determined to tell her sister and figure out what to do. They walked past her and she hid more. She then walked into the portrait after they did and went up to her room. She had to find a way to tell her sister without anyone becoming suspicious.

I had a hard time finishing this so I hope it was satisfactory. Please r&r thanks

Leopardsinger


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So a lot sooner than last time

PPOV

Petunia had no idea how she was going to tell Lily what she found out. She thought about it and thought about it for a few days and then had an idea. She had overheard the "Marauders" talking about some two way mirror that they could charm to talk to each other. This got her thinking. She went up to her dorm that night and sat down in the middle of the dorm and waited for the rest of the girls to finish getting ready. They usually sat down in a circle and gossiped and did hair and whatever else they could think to do at the time. Tonight she wanted to ask them if there was a way she could make two journals write back and forth to each other. The girls joined her in the circle and she waited for Narcissa to begin talking since she was the head.

"Good evening girls, tonight I believe Petunia has something to say do you not?"

Petunia looked up at her surprised and nodded.

"I was wondering if there was a way to get two journals to write back and forth to each other. I wanted to make one for my sister and me so that we can talk without the other Slytherins getting curious."

"That is a good question, I think I might know the answer but why don't tomorrow we go to the library and look it up. I think it would be very wise for you to do something like this I also think that you are hiding something. Am I correct?"

"Yes Cissa you are." Apparently there was no hiding anything from her "Malfoy pulled Snape aside and was telling him about some secret club that he is in and wanted him to join."

"NO!" Narcissa shouted quickly startling all of the girls. "Tell him he cannot I know that he is friends with your sister make him see that he cannot join my betrothed."

"What is wrong Cissa?" Belinda asked

"He has joined a group called the Death Eaters now that he has joined I also will be joined when we marry but I do not want to. Unfortunately my parents are in the group as well as long as Sirius Black's parents. Yes, I know him he is my cousin. Anyway they want me to marry Malfoy and carry on the "good" name of Black. We need to formulate a plan that will keep Snape out of the Death Eaters." I think we should not only find journals for you and your sister, but for all of us as well."

The next day found them in the library looking earnestly for the spell. They finally found a book called **Unusual Charms** and searched through it until they found what they were looking for. The spell was _Twin Revealus Maximus_. Narcissa said she would buy the journals and hand them out. She did so through the owls and brought them back to the dorm room where she handed them out. She told Petunia to give one to Lily but to tell her that everything she says all of them will read. They then put the books in a row and charmed each one. They then grabbed one and tried it out. They worked perfectly; they then put them in their bags and got in their beds for the night.

LPOV

Her day started just fine with the three girls getting ready for class and heading to the Great Hall without any Marauder problems and sat down to breakfast when an owl came flying over and landed in front of her. It dropped a package in front of her and flew off toward the owlry. She took one look at the package and looked around it was in the shape of a book, but she couldn't understand where it came from since it wasn't Petunia's owl that gave it to her. She looked up to find Petunia watching her almost pleading with her to accept the package. She took it and opened it. It was a very fancy looking journal that she knew Petunia couldn't afford. She opened it and a note fell out. She quickly hid the entire journal when she saw the boys heading her way. She did not want the boys to see what the note said. She didn't even know herself what it said.

"Hey Evans what did you get?" Sirius asked her

"Nothing that concerns you Black"

"Aww come on Evans I can keep a secret"

"Pfft" Remus snorted and Peter and James were looking anywhere but at Sirius.

"See even your friends don't agree" She got up grabbed her bag and started to walk away when Black grabbed her bag and held it over her head as he stuck his hand in trying to find the package when Remus grabbed the bag and handed it back to her

"Moonyyy…." Sirius began

"Come on Padfoot leave her alone" Remus said

"Thanks Remus" Lily said and walked away. She couldn't wait to see what her sister had written to her but she was not a fool and was not going to be able to read what she wrote until later that night.

The day seemed to drag on as she was anxious to find out what she got. Finally it was time for dinner and then bed after that. She headed to the Great Hall and passed Petunia on her way in "did you read the note?" She whispered "not yet I will tonight" Lily answered back. Petunia nodded and walked toward her table.

Finally dinner was over and she all but ran to her dorm room. Marlene and Mary followed her and they made it to their room in record time. She set her bag on her bed and grabbed the journal. She opened it and the note fell out. She grabbed it and read it

_Lily,_

_This journal is special whatever you write in here me and my roommates can read I have to tell you something but I don't want anyone to read it. Try it out and see._

_Tuney _

She opened the letter and wrote hi since she had no idea what to write.

_Hey Lily she got four times _

_Wow Petunia this is awesome! Do you think there is a way to get some for my roommates also? _

_I don't know it might be a good idea but at the same time I don't know. _

_Please they are my best friends _

_Ok Lils we talked about it and decided that we should go ahead and do it. They will get packages tomorrow_

_Is there any way to get the packages later? I don't want Black and Potter to get a hold of them _

_I think so we will see what we can do. For the moment just let them read and write in yours _

_Hi I'm Marlene _

_Hi I'm Mary_

_We are Narcissa Belinda Evelina and Petunia _

_HI,_ the younger girls replied.

Petunia then went on to tell Lily what she overheard the other night. Lily was shocked and didn't know what to say, Severus was her best friend and she didn't want him to be involved with anything like this either she wasn't sure what to do.

_Let me think about it ok? _

_Sure just don't take too long. _

A week passed by and Lily was afraid of what to say to Severus he hadn't told her anything but he was acting weird pulling away from her. Finally she just blew up at him

"Severus what is wrong with you? You are acting weird and pulling away from me I thought we were best friends?

"Fine Malfoy wants me to join some group called death eaters and he tells me I can no longer hang out with you if I join. I don't know what to do."

" Look Petunia said to tell you not to do it if you care for yourself at all don't join Narcissa said it is bad do not join!"

"But Lily you know I have nobody to return to, my father wants nothing to do with me and my mum is dead"

"But you have me, isn't that enough?"

He paused not expecting that. It gave her time

"Severus we come from the same place, you cannot just leave that we are both half bloods please do this if not for you, for me."

"Ok Lily I won't but I will need to let Dumbledore I may have to go into hiding. I do not know how much the head of the Death Eaters knows about me. "

"I will do what I can"

She grabbed her journal and wrote in it

_Mission accomplished _

AN: What will happen now? I am mean I know it

I know it is shorter than normal but this was a good place to stop it


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry took so long, but I had a major English project that had to come first. Don't you just love college any who here ya go

The end of the week found Lily and Severus up in Dumbledore's office telling him of the proposal of Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore thought for a moment before deciding what he was going to do.

"Here is the plan; I am going to have you work with Professor McGonagall for the next two years to become Animagi starting next Monday. You will follow her lead and work closely with her until you have mastered this and Severus I believe it would be best for you to return back home I know that you live close by to Lily and you would be able to work together on the studying part of this difficult part of magic. I will have the two of you work on the potion in a room separate from anything else and I will keep you informed on what your next move will be."

"Umm sir," Lily began,

"Yes, Yes I know all about your friends and they will be joining you as well."

Lily broke into a large smile and thanked the headmaster thoroughly. They headed out of his office and down the Great Hall to tell their friends the good news when Dumbledore stopped Lily,

"I think it would be wiser to let your friends know in the journals of yours. Oh and once you find out what animal you will become create nicknames among yourselves and come find me."

"Yes sir" Lily said with confusion all over her face.

She ran to her dorm room and opened up the journal she had kept safely tucked away. She wrote

_We are to become animagi just like McGonagall starting on Monday. I will let you know more details when I find them out. _

_P: well this should be interesting. _

_L: Dumbledore also said that once we find out what we are we must choose nicknames and then to come and let him know. _

_N: because of the nature of what we are doing we should send him a letter with a seal on it that only the real Dumbledore will be able to open just in case. You can never be too careful. My mum taught me a spell that will do just that in case something needed to be sent to her without my father finding out. _

_L: great idea you will have to tell us what the spell is _

_N: No problem it is revealus singulus _ (add name of person in the blank)_

_L: Ok anxious to start Monday figuring out what we are going to be _

_P: I think we all are _

That weekend found the girls anxious to find out their animals and Narcissa was worried that Lucius would find out about their animals. They would have to be extra careful around him and when she married him, they would have to be even more careful. Hopefully these journals would work even past school.

Monday morning everyone was up bright and early anxious to find out how they were supposed to work on their new project with their other classes. The day went decently well and slow until Lily had McGonagall

"Class dismissed, Lily a word please"

The rest of the class looked at Lily curiously as they filed out of the classroom while Lily tried not to look too excited. She waited until the last person left and went up to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall looked up at her from the desk and said

"Lily I believe we have a predicament. This is a very difficult bit of magic that you all will be doing. I have no doubts that you all can do it, but it will take a very long time. The first meeting will be tonight after dinner in this classroom and I will take you to where we will be meeting. I will meet you there let everyone know the meeting time and do not be late."

"Yes Ma'am"

"You are free to go"

Lily walked out of the classroom and directly into Severus. She told him to follow her and they walked out to their spot. The rest of the group who would be joining them was already there and they crowded around her and asked her to tell them what McGonagall said. She told them the meeting place and told Severus about the journals as she passed out the remaining journals. They of course tried them out.

The rest of the day passed by very slowly when finally dinner was over and they made their way to McGonagall's classroom separately so as not to draw attention to a large group of students going to McGonagall's room. When they arrived she counted everyone and asked them to remain standing as they were about to leave again.

"Follow me we will be going to a classroom where it will be safe for us to talk."

They silently followed her as she walked up to the third floor and passed three times in front of an empty wall. They looked at her curiously until a door appeared and they walked into a room that had everything you could ever need for anything. They were shocked.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement where it will give you what you need including safety. You just have to ask it exactly what you need. This room completely hidden from other students and nobody will be able to find you here. Tonight we will find out what animals you will become when this entire thing is through. The first thing I will have Lily and Severus brew the potion for it. No worries the instructions are all there follow the instructions exactly and you will create what you need. You will need enough for everyone so this may take a while do not worry about that once you create the potion, the cauldron will refill until you have no more need for the potion. Each of you will drink the potion in turns as I want to be with each of you when you discover your animal. Now Lily and Severus you may begin."

Lily and Severus both walked up to the two cauldrons that were already sitting waiting and had each of the ingredients that were needed were sitting next to them. They made quick work of the potion and an hour later the potion was finished and ready for consumption.

"Alright Lily, you go first what you will do is drink the potion while I cast the incantation which is _animas revealio_. When I cast the incantation, there will be a bunch of animals that pass you but one will come up to you. That is the animal you will become. Go ahead Lily."

Lily drank the potion and McGonagall cast the incantation and suddenly Lily was in a trance,

_There were many animals and they began to walk past her as McGonagall had said suddenly one came up to her and nuzzled her hand. _

The trance ended as quickly as it had began

"Well?" Marlene asked

"Tiger" Lily stated

The rest of them followed suit and by 9 o'clock they all had their animals. They wished for a piece of parchment and suddenly a parchment and quill with ink was sitting in front of them. They began to write their letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Headmaster,

The animals and nicknames are as follows

Lily: Tiger (stripes or tiger lily)

Severus: Raven (shadow)

Petunia: black swan (royal)

Narcissa: owl (princess)

Belinda: demiguise (shimmer)

Evelina: Hawk (wings)

Marlene: Lion (pride)

Mary: White mustang (ice)

From

Minerva McGonagall


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Once again sorry for the delay no excuse except that I couldn't figure out what to write. Thank you for the new followers. It is good to know that my story is still being read. I will do my best to write more often but this story took a turn I was not expecting

Each student was given a note of excuse for being out so late in the evening and quickly headed back to their dorms. Thankfully nobody was awake by the time they got back to their common rooms and they snuck into their rooms and went to their beds. They did not go to sleep, however, they were too wired for what they were about to begin. Narcissa, Belinda, Evelina, and Petunia gathered together with their books and wrote Lily.

_N: Now that we have our nicknames, what are we supposed to do with them?_

_L: I don't know yet Professor Dumbledore just requested that we think of nicknames and once we are finished with the first task, to come find him and he would give us our next jobs. We need to make sure that everyone has their books, and we need to set up a specific time to have our "chat" at night among all of us. We need to be able to discuss what is going on at the time without intruders. Oh and Cissa make sure that Malfoy does not find out about what we are doing. If he does then Severus will be doomed. _

_C: don't worry about that Lily I won't tell anyone about what we are doing though it might be wise that we find a spell that will make sure we keep things a secret. _

_P: Lily I think once we need to start badgering mum again about why we never knew about our family. I mean I know we dropped it, but it's been bothering me. _

_L: Fine with me it was bothering me also, but then with everything going on, I haven't had a chance to really think about it. Either way I am tired and I am going to bed since we have class tomorrow. Goodnight _

_P: Goodnight_

_N: Goodnight_

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle two people in separate rooms were pacing back and forth because they knew what they were up against and this was no easy or short task.

Minerva McGonagall was worried that they wouldn't finish before Voldemort found out.

Dumbledore was trying to figure out what all he needed to tell them. He had already decided that he would tell them the spell to name their journals and he was going to spell the journals so that they looked like magazines.

The next day, the entire group looked like they had stayed up the entire night which Minerva had a feeling that they had. Dumbledore looked tired, but he had his usual twinkle in his eye so one couldn't be too sure. When the owls came for the regular posts, each of the students had a letter addressed to them with no idea who they came from but they wouldn't open so they couldn't see what was inside. They slipped them into their bags and finished their breakfast.

The day seemed to fly by or drag by depending on who you asked. Either way the day was over and it was after dinner. At specifically 5 o'clock each student's bookbags lit up, when they dug into the bags to find out what was lighting up, they picked up the letter it opened for them asking them to bring their journals with them to the session signed Dumbledore. They headed to "the spot" as they called the room of requirement. They walked in front of it three times and the door appeared. When they walked into the room, McGonagall was there waiting on them. She looked up from where she was sitting at a table filled with parchment. A moment later, Dumbledore walked through the door and wished for a chair as well as a couch big enough for the students to sit on and a fireplace.

"Come in children, I won't bite. Please sit down. Did you bring your journals? "

They all nodded their heads.

"Take them out please."

Each student took his or her out of the bag and held them in their hands. Dumbledore walked in front of them and said

"Now I am going to place two spells on these journals. One of them is the _Apello_ spell which means name in Latin. The other is _Dissimulo _which means to conceal. Before I place the spell I will need you to speak your nickname for me. They all began to speak at once. Dumbledore held up his hand and they stopped immediately.

"When I come to you please state your nickname as I am going to place it on your journal."

He started at Severus

"Shadow"

"_Apello shadow"_

The journal lit up and then down at the bottom of the journal was a flourished imprint that said shadow. Dumbledore went to each of them and did this. At the end each one had their nicknames on them. Dumbledore spoke up as they were admiring his handiwork.

"Now that each of your journals has the nickname on it, all you have to do when you want a specific person, is to speak the nickname, and whatever your write will go directly to that person's journal.

They all grinned appreciatively at each other and back at him.

"Now I am going to place a spell on your journals that will turn them into magazines in others eyes. For the girls I am going to turn them into witches weekly and I will set it to change each week to match whatever is going on at the time. Severus I am going to change yours to Quidditch masters."

Severus grinned thankfully and the girls just giggled. Dumbledore took all of the girl's journals in his hand and with a quick wand movement he said "_Dissimulo witches weekly." _He then took Severus' journal and said "Dissimulo Quidditch Master"

"Now you will be able to have these journals out without everyone wondering what you are doing. I will now take my leave."

Minerva then took over asking the students to come over to where she was and she told them that they were going to be working on their spells. They were going to write a sentence that was supposed to fit the animal that would help them change into their animagi. They sat down and began to think of sentences that would fit their animals. They worked for about an hour before McGonagall told them they needed to go back to their common rooms and they left. This was the start to a very long year.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Another thanks to new followers. My school is very difficult at the moment and I am barely even able to read other fanfictions.

Classes were going quite well for the group. At first many thought it odd that Gryffindors and Slytherins were hanging around together until they realized that two of the group was sisters. Lily, the head of the Gryffindors was beginning to turn into a very pretty young lady and Petunia was learning many different tricks of being a lady. Narcissa was happily teaching those around her the many tricks of being ladies and gentleman (in Severus' case). They were respectful and studied hard. To anyone else they were just a group of students enjoying their studies and being away from home. Dumbledore and McGonagall, however, knew better. The world was getting more and more dangerous and Dumbledore was beginning to worry about a certain group of Slytherins who were beginning to cause trouble among the group. Unfortunately they were very prejudiced and had money to back it up. Lucius Malfoy was the main one of the group and while he had stopped badgering Severus, he was beginning to push Narcissa to leave the group of "misfits" and join his group of "pure blood and royalty." Cissa was getting nervous about what to do and was having to throw herself into her studies more and more to block Lucius out. He would leave her alone if she was doing schoolwork. She had finished all of her schoolwork and was bored when she decided to work more on her sentence about her animagus. She had written so far _white as snow ruffles show flying high wings of grace talons sharp eyes are gleaming _but she was stuck there. She was not sure what else she should write to depict what she wanted to look like. Severus came up to where she was and peered over her shoulder at what she was writing. He himself had gotten his written. _Dark like the night beak of steel and talons of swords wings of speed and body of a shadow let no one come near_. Now he just had to come up with the Latin for it.

"Can I see that?"

"What? Oh Severus you scared me. Sure."

"What about "let no one see me" it rhymes and would fit with what you want."

"It fits thank you."

"I wonder what the others have come up with."

The group gathered together like normal at the end of the day before dinner and began to show what they had come up with for their sentences. Most were finished but a few were stuck. With the help of the others they were able to finish the sentences in English. Unfortunately the school year was coming to an end and they needed to find the Latin for the sentences fast. At that moment a misty cat found them and told them to come to the ROR quickly before dinner. When they did so they found a very grim McGonagall and Dumbledore. The students sat down on the chairs the room had provided and waited. Dumbledore spoke first. Riddle is getting stronger and we are afraid that he will be doing an attack on muggles soon. We will have to get your parents to safety for those of you who have muggle parents. We will be sending a letter to them at once and only they will be able to open the letter. From there we will be moving them into the school for safety in this very room. This is the only place that they will be able to hide from the rest of the student body and from Riddle. The students nodded. Severus however frowned. "Professor, my father will not come. I believe he will be the first one that Riddle will come after since Lucius has already told him of me and where I live."

"Yes, I was afraid that would be the consequence. The letter sent to your parents is a portkey. While I know it is dangerous for a muggle to be transported as such, he was married to your mother who was a witch and knows of our world. It is the only thing that I could think of. Is there anywhere in particular that you would like for him to stay."

"I would rather like it if it was possible that the ROR have a room where he will not have to see me or anyone else for that matter. Let there be a stove and bed and fire and let him take care of himself. He will not want the help of elves."

"Then it shall happen." Now shall we continue on with your lessons? I have heard that you are finished with the English part of your sentences so I have brought the Latin books needed into the room for you and I ask that you stay here for the remainder of the night. The ROR will be changing in just a moment, ah there we are."

"If you will look around the room, up those stairs are rooms for your parents except for Mr. Snape. They will change to decorate when your parents arrive. As you know for those of you who are purebloods, your families are safe for the time being."

McGonagall spoke up "Now go ahead and begin on your studies when your parents arrive, the rooms will expand to be big enough for your entire family. We will be readying the castle suites where your parents will then move to that will be close enough to the ROR that they can get to them from here. This will be a safe point. In each suite they will have much like a common room except there will be a table and kitchen for them to use. These suites will be much like the teachers suites and will have a lounging are and tea room as well. You may visit them at any time."

The children began working on the Latin words and they were partially successful after about an hour of hard searching. They were standing up to stretch when they heard the familiar sound of a "pop" coming into the room. Their parents were here. The adults were startled upon arrival and looked around the strange room until they settled on their children's faces.

"Where are we?" an angry Mr. Evans began.

AN: Enjoy please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So the end of the semester was crazy and then Christmas happened and I got a new Laptop so I had to figure out how to transfer my stuff over to it (I'm technologically challenged ) and download Microsoft Word so yeah it's been a bit crazy.**

"Daddy!" Lily squealed and ran to him. He caught her in the last minute and with a surprised tone in his voice, he said "Lily, where am I?"

"Daddy this is Hogwarts. You are going to have to live here for a little while because you are in danger because you are nonmagical and we wanted to make sure that you were safe. The others around you are the parents of my friends. You will have your own suite with a kitchenette and parlor."

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a teacher here at Hogwarts. I know you have many questions but let me explain myself first. You are at Hogwarts and at the moment you are in the Room of Requirement. In a little bit, you will be moved into a suite that will be your home for the next while. This room will have doors to each suite but this will be the main point. Your children will be able to visit you at any point that they want but will not be able to visit as often as they would if they were in your normal home. This is a school and they will be required to attend classes and sleep in their own dorms. We cannot let the rest of the school know what is going on." Each room will change to your taste as soon as you walk in. Your kitchens will be fully stocked but you will also have access to a house elf. This house elf's name is Wheezy and she will answer to you. You just need to call out her name. (At this all muggles were appalled at the appearance of the elf) You will have full furniture in your suites and will be able to do as you please as long as you stay in your room. Your jobs have each been given a note stating that you had to leave immediately and not sure when you would return. You will not need money as we will take care of everything needed. You have all of your belongings in your suites. Any questions?"

At this they all shook their heads.

"Each of your rooms has your family name on them. You may head to them now."

Each of the families (and their students) headed to the suite entrances and went in. Lily and Petunia walked in through the doorway and there was a long hallway into a small parlor which led to the kitchen. There was a large bedroom and two smaller bedrooms off to the left. There was one window to the outside but it was hidden to anyone on the outside.

If the walls hadn't already been muted, the entire school would have heard a loud yell coming from Mr. Snape's suite as he looked around his new quarters with no way to get back to his old home. He charged to the door, but it was locked and there were no windows.

The next day the students went to their classes as normal and continued on as best as possible. They were thankful that their parents were safe. In the evening they headed to the ROR and worked on their transformations. The first one to be able to transform even a little bit was surprisingly Lily. While she was a very good student, she was young. She was able to transform her head the others followed along shortly after but were not able to get any further. The weeks passed very quickly and before too long it was the end of the year. The rest of the time was surprisingly boring for the Death Eaters. At the very beginning of the summer Dumbledore came swiftly to the ROR where the students had been staying over the summer so as not to seem out of place from every other summer. He came to a halt in what they had been calling the Commons of the ROR where they would come together and work on homework with each other. The families began to trust one another and had started coming out of their rooms as well and talking with one another. It was good for them to have someone else in the same situation.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the entire room looked up.

"I need you to make sure that everyone that is living in this area is in this common room as soon as possible."

The rest scrambled to get those that were missing. When they were all in the common room Dumbledore began again.

"I have some very upsetting news. There were three houses burned to the ground with the Death Eater symbol above the ruins." The Evans house, the McDonalds's house, and the Snape house. I am very sorry that your houses are gone, but it was this reason that made us move all of you here. I now believe that Riddle is catching on and is most likely very angry at this point. Unfortunately this usually means he will go on a killing binge. Because of this you will have to stay here for the next year. We will go from there when we are able to closely monitor Riddle's actions."

At this moment the room erupted in noise as everyone broke down over their houses being gone and all hopes of going back disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I am updating now, but I am not sure when I will be able to update again due to school. I am working on my Bachelors at university level I cannot promise anything but I will try my best to still update this semester. I am hoping to finish in two years which means school continually. **

The weeping lasted long into the night as the families came together to grieve over the homes they had left and the freedom they had once known. The students did not know how to handle what was happening. Their homes were gone. They would never return to their childhood home they would have nowhere to go for the summers and the breaks. They were stuck at school. Severus was not terribly upset at this fact as he would not have to see his father again. He had hoped at one point that his father be killed by Voldemort but now he was just happy not to have to see him again.

Dumbledore spoke kindly to the families in their grief. Unfortunately for the students, they would have to return to class and act as if nothing had happened.

The next day they went to their classes as normal. It was really difficult to pay attention when they knew what was going on. They were able to get through the day unscathed.

Later that night however was a different story. They had gone to their respective common rooms. The girls headed up to bed. Lucius was waiting for Severus however. He backed him into a corner.

"You think you are so special half-blood? Voldemort gave you a chance to become great. How dare you defy his order. If I wasn't under the dimwit Dumbledore I would take you to him now. You get away with it now but not much longer. He knows where you are. He has taken your house. He tried to find your idiot father, but you have hidden him away. Where is he? He shook him severely and Severus went down to protect himself. At this moment, Narcissa had come back down for some reason and saw her betrothed do this.

"Lucius, what are you doing? She asked him meekly (she knew how much she was able to get away with.)

"Nothing my love go on back to bed."

Quickly thinking she said "I only came to tell Severus that Petunia was looking for him."

"Very well she may have him"

"Come Severus."

They went out of the common room to professor McGonagall's suite and knocked on her door. On the way there Severus asked Narcissa

"Is Petunia really looking for me?"

"No I was looking for you but I can't exactly say that in front of Lucius."

When they arrived at their teacher's door, they knocked and anxiously waited. When she answered the door she was shocked to see some of her students out so late past their curfew. She ushered them in and told them to sit down.

"What can I do for you children?"

Professor, Lucius has found out that he hid his father and that he did not join the death eaters. We cannot let him into his dorm any longer. "

"Professor!"

"Yes Severus?"

"There is another student that I would like to join us. He has also been harassed into possibly joining the Death Eaters and I am afraid that he will join. "

"Who is it Severus?"

"Regulus Black"

At this Narcissa sat up very quickly as that was her cousin and she knew what her family was like.

"He may not have a choice to join as much as I have a choice to marry Lucius, but if we can give him an escape, it would be so much better. I hope very much that he is able to get out of it though.

And so the wheels started turning as to how they could save Regulus from getting into what would be way over his head.

The students had been working very hard on their animagus Latin and had all but finished it. They all were very excited at the idea of actually working on their forms.

Finally the day came where they would be trying out their Latin.

McGonagall walked in front of each of them.

"Each of you will be working on your animagus form today; however, you will not be doing them at the same time. At no point will you be working on these by yourself as it can be very dangerous do you understand me?"

They all nodded their heads emphatically.

"Now since you are all here, you will be practicing saying your Latin to change I will be walking around and if any of you are successful I will be able to help you change back. The phrase I will be using is _rursus mutatio _which means to change again. Knowing the translation will give you the power to change back yourself when you are able to comfortably. Now I want you to practice this phrase."

They all repeated "_rursus mutatio" _

"First will be Severus as he was the first person to finish his Latin after that you may decide who goes. I am very pleased with how your Latin turned out. Now Severus you may begin"

"Et nigrae quasi noctem rostrum ferri et gladiorum ungues, et alas celeritate corporum umbrae et nemo accessisset"

Nothing happened.

"No Severus you have to mean it. You have to really want to get away."

He nodded and tried again. This time he remembered Lucius shaking him.

"Et nigrae quasi noctem rostrum ferri et gladiorum ungues, et alas celeritate corporum umbrae et nemo accessisset"

This time he got a partial beak and a talon

"That is good but not enough"

He dug deeper he remembered his dad hitting him for being a wizard.

He said it again

"Et nigrae quasi noctem rostrum ferri et gladiorum ungues, et alas celeritate corporum umbrae et nemo accessisset"

This time he got a head and wings

"Very good Severus you are on your way. Now for the next person. She turned away.

Severus was not happy with that he said it one more time. This time for when his mother died for being a witch. This time he said it with such force that he turned his whole body into a raven. He flew around the room and landed in front of McGonagall.

Shocked she turned into her cat form and asked him how it was possible in the first time to turn into his animagus. He answered "I will only answer this if you will turn me back immediately after." "Of course Severus"

"The night my mother died for being a witch, was the worst possible night of my life. I wanted to get away from my father so badly because I just knew he was going to kill me as well. I hid all night long as he thundered through the house looking for me. When he finally went to bed, he fell asleep in a chair in the living room so that if I came through he would see me. I climbed out of my bedroom window and went to the next door neighbors which happened to be the Evans family. They had suspected that my father was abusing me and allowed me to stay the night and then another night. I had met the girls a short time before this and so they knew who I was. This was the memory I used to change."

Minerva had never been so shocked in her life as to the terror this boy faced when he lost his mother. She nodded stood up out of her form and changed him back. She went back to work with the other students and then dismissed them after a solid hour of work. She went back to her room and wept for a little boy who had gone through so much in a short time. The next morning she went to Albus and asked if he knew about this. When he said he did, she lit into him for allowing the boy to go back home. "You have made a severely grave choice to make him go back to his home. Regardless of his father's safety, he will no longer go home whether his father does or not."

With tired eyes he looked at her and said "Minerva…"

"Albus don't you Minerva me. I have let you go on with this long enough I am done. You will let me handle sending the children back home to their parents and that is the end of it. Good Day."

**AN: The English translation for Severus' transformation is: Dark like the night, beak of steel and talons of swords, wings of speed and body of a shadow, let no one come near.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Guess What? I'm back. I did not forget about you but I know how frustrating it can be when you see an update and it is just an "AN" so I haven't posted. Semester is over and I have been enjoying the freedom **

Minerva McGonagall walked into her bedchambers and sat down. She could not believe what she had learned today. She rubbed her hands over her tired face as she wondered what other horrific situations her students were dealing with when they go home for the holidays.

That same night found a happy student in the library looking up the spell to reverse the animagus transformation. He was determined to figure out how to get out of his form by himself. He was poring over the books when a shadow stood over him. He looked up to find Lily standing over him.

"Sev, it's late we need to get back to the common room. I have a book you can look at. Come on."

Sighing he stood up and followed her back to the room of requirement. Once they got there, everyone gathered around him to congratulate him on being the quickest animagus to change. Unfortunately shortly after was time to go to bed as they had to get up the next morning and make it back to their common rooms. Severus was not sure if he was going to be able to go back. Lucius was already watching him closely. He needed to be able to get through to Regulus Black however. He wasn't sure what to do. He would have to go back to take advantage of the fact that Narcissa was family and possibly gather her help and support in getting Regulus to follow the future that they were hoping to create for themselves. He knew that there was no way that Regulus would be able to get out of being a death eater because he was his father's pride and joy and since Sirius had already been blown off of the family tree they could not risk having another one thrown off because Voldemort would not allow them to survive.

Lily walked back to the common room with Severus, while everyone who had witnessed Severus' change, waited for them to return. With baited breath she walked the halls with her hand on her wand in case they encountered anyone that they would delay their return. After a specific time, the room of requirement would seal itself to keep others from getting in and to keep the adults from leaving for any reason. She reached the room and walked in front of it three times and a door appeared she quickly opened the door and shut it wishing it to lock and seal stopping anyone from going or leaving.

As they finish closing the door, everyone quickly gathered around him and celebrated his transformation. Not used to this kind of attention he shied away but Lily and Petunia stood by his side and held him steady. They were determined that he would become used to people and gain friends as they had. He needed something to keep him grounded during this difficult time.

They were told that they needed to go to bed as they had to get up early. Once in bed, they all took out their notebooks and began their discussion. They had decided to attempt to include someone else into their group but they were afraid that he would share their secrets. They needed a way to guarantee that he would not slip their plan out to the death eaters. They decided to look into spells that would insure he could not share their news. They said good night and turned in for the night. Severus, however, couldn't sleep. He was so wound up after changing into his animagus for the first time. He needed to calm down but he wasn't sure what to do. He got up and paced around his room but it wasn't helping any. He opened the book that Lily had given him and once again it wasn't helping. He didn't know what to do. He was going crazy. He got up and left his room. He headed out to the common room and went to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Surprisingly it opened and he walked out. Waiting for him was Lucius Malfoy and two other students with wands at the ready. They had been waiting for the morning, but this was exactly what he was waiting for. Wand at the ready he started shooting random spells. Severus began to run. Hiding behind armor he dodged spells weaving in and out. He hit the area around a window and changed.

The boys hit the window and stopped. They couldn't figure out what had happened. They looked around and could not find him. When they turned around they ran directly into McGonagall.

"Detention boys, you will be with Filch tonight. Oh and Severus, I saw that."

**R&R **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys I'm back from the dead I didn't forget about you or the story just haven't really felt like writing. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

"Severus Snape! You nearly gave us away! If you go out of the boundaries again I will not be responsible for what happens. You stay inside the RoR after dinner time and before breakfast do you hear me?"

Minerva McGonagall was furiously pacing back and forth in her cat form looking up at a Raven. She could understand that he was tired of being cooped up but it was for his own safety. She jumped at him and chased him to a corner where she transformed back into herself and carried him into the RoR. There she transformed him back into his human form and sent him back to his room. The next morning she woke every student up early and had them come into the common area. There she lectured all of them about staying in the boundaries. She warned them that if they were caught their punishment would be severe, but not as severe as if they were caught by a junior death eater. She sent them off to get ready for class and walked to her office.

Lily pulled Severus aside and asked him what the lecture was about. He explained what happened and waited for her temper to flare like it usually did. Instead she just hugged him and told him to follow the rules. He looked at her shocked. She just shrugged and started toward the great hall. Severus shook his head. _Girls are weird_ he thought.

The day dragged on as Severus cautiously walked down the hallways hoping to avoid Malfoy and his followers. The day was finally over and he headed back to the RoR where he went straight to his room.

Lily on the other hand didn't know what to think. When she got back to her room she opened up her diary and wrote

_L: Hey _

_C: Lily hey what is going on? Lucius was ranting on and on about how Severus just disappeared. I figure he must have transformed, but what happened after that. _

_L: he got lectured about what could have happened and then McGonagall woke us all up the next morning for a lecture on the safety of staying in our boundaries. I think Severus safely avoided Lucius all day thank goodness. Anyway I am so close to my transformation being complete. I am so ready to be there so that I can attack Lucius's followers. They make me so mad! _

_C: Just don't hurt Lucius. If you do then the school might be shut down. You know how his parents are. Anyway I am going to study. I'll talk to you later. Tell Tunia that I said hi. _

_L: Ok I will. _

Lily was worried about her family they were getting restless being stuck in a room constantly. Petunia was irritated that she couldn't be with her friends in her dorm and her parents weren't sure what to think since her dad had never experienced anything like this and her mum had forgotten many things about the magical world. She liked Minerva very much and wished that she had gotten a chance to know her when she was younger. At the end of the day she went into the kitchen and began cooking for her husband and herself when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and the woman she had just been thinking about was standing on the other side.

"Minerva, welcome,"

"Christine, I wanted to talk to you."

Christine Evans looked up in surprise and trepidation. She wiped her hands on a towel and sat down then began firing questions at Minerva.

"Did the girls do something, are they in trouble? Has Lily said something, she is so smart but does not keep her mouth shut. Is Petunia ok? I know she ha-

"Christine" Minerva interrupted "this isn't about the girls, it's about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Your past" Minerva held up her hand as Christine was about to go on a tirade of a worn out lie.

"I know your family hurt you in the past, but I think it is time that you forgave those that hurt you and allowed your husband to experience this life of magic that you have kept from him for so long. You cannot hide it forever but the longer you do the more he will begin to resent you. I took the liberty of bringing your trunk of family items that you have kept hidden. Go through them again. Find closure in that part of your life. Just because your family made a bad decision when you were younger doesn't mean that they still feel the same way. Find out about your family and forgive those who hurt you. You cannot truly live until you can forgive those in your past. Do not continue to drink the poison of bitterness. It will kill you."

Minerva then stood up stretched from sitting down and headed toward the door.

"I must get to a detention. She opened the door and before she shut it, she said "Oh and Christine, your family may be closer than you think." And with that she shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Christine stood gaping at the closed door. "How dare she decide these things without consulting me? I do not want to go back into that life." She paced back and forth as she tried to decide what to do. Eventually curiosity got to her and she opened the trunk.

The first thing she saw was a picture of her family that had been broken and turned upside down. She picked it up and touched the broken glass. She had thrown it against the wall in her anger when she was 11 and realized that she wasn't good enough for her family because she wasn't a witch. She knew that her family members were not bad people but at the time they had seemed bad to her. How do you turn on your own child or sibling like that? The next thing she picked up was a stack of books that had been handed down to her from her older siblings awaiting her letter arrival. She had snuck them into the trunk when she never received her letter hoping that maybe she would still be allowed to read them and be a part of the family. A tear drop hit a spot in the dust on the books and she realized she had been crying. "I didn't realize how much this affected me," she mused aloud. She heard the door open but all she could do was sit and look at her stuff.

"Christine? What is all of this?

She stood up and startled he noticed she was crying.

"Please sit and I'll explain…everything."

"I was born into the Prewett family. I was the youngest child. My family was extremely magical and known for being on the light's side. My siblings all turned 11 and received their Hogwarts letters so when my 11th birthday came I anxiously awaited my letter. I waited all day long at the window waiting for my owl to come but it never did. Shortly after, my siblings started treating me differently than they previously had. I was a squib and a disgrace in their eyes. Looking back I don't think that my parents ever thought that about me but it didn't matter I was branded as a squib, I was different. My cousins and siblings stopped playing with me because I was no longer fun or cool. When I was 17 I ran away from home and joined muggle London. I found a job and met you. I finally fit in and had a chance to be happy again. The first couple of years were really hard, I missed my family, but I knew that I couldn't go back. I received a few letters from them but I never returned them and eventually they stopped coming. When we married I almost wrote to my parents but stopped myself. Then the girls were born. They were fantastic little girls and brightened everything. When they were a few months old, they started doing accidental magic which I hid from you in fear that you would find out about my lie and leave. When we got the news about them being magical, there was no getting around it…then this happened. I wasn't planning on telling you. That chapter in my life had ended and I wasn't going back."

She stopped talking and Richard looked up at her. She looked at him and saw tears glistening in his eyes. He stayed silent and only offered to hold her which she gladly accepted. As he closed his arms around her she leaned against him and silently hoped that this would be a start not an end to a future of openness. She finally stood on her own two feet and headed over to her trunk. They started looking through it together and talking about the different things that they found. That is how Lily and Petunia found them an hour later. They opened the door and skidded to a stop when they saw their mum and dad in front of a big trunk. Christine looked up and motioned them to come over and look. What Petunia saw was what she had been searching for from the day she met Alice.

**Please R&R let me know how I am doing. **


End file.
